More Then Meets The Eye
by Mangle6
Summary: After Vanellope wins her 100th race a few new character's are unlocked, unfortunately they aren't given the warmest welcome.
1. A Bumpy Start

It was a normal day in Sugar Rush well actually that would be a lie, Vanellope's fan we're practically ready to jump out of their stands as Vanellope was about to cross the finish line to win her one-hundredth race! The player was playing as Vanellope making sure to not ease off the accelerator. Taffyta was in second trying to catch up with Vanellope but it was a futile effort. Finally as Vanellope crossed the finish line it's as if time slowed to a crawl as the finish line shined and a new stand was created with the name Fudge Fritter on it. The stand was a fudgy brown with orange and ran streaks, finally the stands filled with chocolate bunnies (kinda like the one's you see on Easter). About the size of two Felix's all but one, one chocolate bunny was three times smaller. As it was a marshmallow bunny covered from head to toe in white chocolate. It's eye's we're sapphire blue and it's cotton tail was covered in coconut. A kart that looked just like a fudge cake appeared by the newly appeared stands it had chocolate like fudge dribbling down the side's. The wheels we're made of perfectly circular fritters, unbienoist to everyone a small girl had appeared in the kart. The girl looked very younger than the other racers around four to five years, being half all the Suger Rush racers height. She wore a dress the upper part had fritter designs on it. While she wore a light brown buckle with a fitter in the center, the lower part was tan with the same light brown color going through it with while patches in it. The girl was tan and on her feet she wore tan heels with white and very thin frilly socks. Her face had a little button nose and her eye's we're a dark fudgy brown. Her cheeks we're a rosey pink and her hair match her eye's. Her hair also had a light brown street going through it and she wore a clip on fritter accessory. Finally she wore a fudge cake hat that had white surgery powder on the top as some fudge chocolate drapped over the side's. The girl head cheering and she ducked deeper into the cart, finally Vanellope was given her trophy as she presented it to the player who was jumping up and down as the announcer said.

"Congratulations you won your one-hundredth race! And as a reward you get new characters!" The chocolate bunnies including the small white one was cheering. The small girl looked up from her hiding spot and looked at the chocolate bunny fans. For some reason she didn't feel so afraid when she looked at them. Finally once Vanellope was done the player left with a skip in her step. And Litwick said,

"Alright it's closing time." And all the kid's and Litwick left. And the all clear was given from Sonic from his game and the arcade was officially closed. Meanwhile back in Sugar Rush the racers we're welcoming the new fans the little white chocolate bunny greeted the racers with utmost enthusiasm as he hopped up and down. The racers warmed at the sight while the other chocolate bunnies stared at the little one with disgust.

"Hey wait where's the new racer?" Rancies asked and the other's racers looked towards the kart, Vanellope looked into the kart (which was fairly easy with it accompanying the size of the new racer). And she saw the new racer and the new racer saw her, the new racer began shaking and Vanellope was shocked at how small she was.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" Vanellope asked gently, the new racer looked at her and the other racers who we're now staring at her. She gulped,

"M-M-My name is Fudge Fritter." Fudge Fritter spoke meekly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fudge Fritter! I'm Vanellope! This is Rancies, Taffyta, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Candle Head, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Creumbelina, Sticky, Citrusella, Torvald, and Nougetsia!" Vanellope said cheerfully and Fudge Fritter smiled slightly. Snowanna helped Fudge Fritter out of the kart and the chocolate bunnies immediately surrounded her. The white bunny being no exception as it desperately tried to get noticed by Fudge Fritter as it was mixed in with the crowd.

"Would you like to come with us? We we're going to visit a few friend's our ours." Gloyd asked and Fudge Fritter blushed and shook her head no.

"Well okay we'll seeya tomorrow!" Swizzle said as he followed the other racers to the entrance of Suger Rush. Fudge Fritter then blushed brighter and said shyly,

"I-I'm sorry but I gonna head home I-I'll see you all tomorrow." She then jumped into her kart, put a pair of noise-canceling headphones one, waved good-bye to her fans and left. The white chocolate being was the most enthusiastic as he beamed a huge smile. But unfortunately that smile didn't last long, cause when he turned around he saw the other chocolate bunnies staring at him.

"Listen you, we know what your up to." One of the chocolate bunnies said, the white one looked scared and confused,

"Wha-What do you-" was all its cracking young male voice could get out before he was interrupted.

"What we mean is that we don't want you to be around us, Fudge Fritter, or at the stands when she's racing." Another one spoke out, the white bunny teared up slightly.

"Wh-Why?" He said,

"Because if any of the placers see you they'll think what everyone thinks you are: a shrimp, a loser, a reject. And then the game will get unplugged." Another one spoke.

"Bu-But..." The white chocolate bunny said as he started to trail off,

"But nothing! You're a freak! So why don't you just leave you little waste of pixels and programming!" Another one shouted just before it slapped the white chocolate bunny into one of the stands. The white chocolate bunny started crying as the other chocolate bunnies laughed at him. For the first time in his short life he felt hopeless.

The next day every player was was picking Fudge Fritter as their avatar and if Fudge Fritter was being honest she was a little embarrassed with all the attention. Unfortunately for Fudge Fritter she was going to get plenty of attention from Taffyta who had a pit of rage growing in her. But as the day went on Fudge Fritter couldn't help but look over the stands and look for the little white chocolate bunny she saw yesterday. But whenever she did she couldn't find him, 'Where is he?' Fudge Fritter kept thinking until the arcade closed. Once the cost was clear Fudge Fritter drove off in her kart to find the white chocolate bunny.

"Hello! Little bunny!" Fudge Fritter said as she drove around of course ducking in the more populated parts of the game. Fudge Fritter finally gave up the search and drove home, but as she was on her way something crashed into her. She yelped as her and her kart crashed, Fudge Fritter opened her eye's to see Taffyta.

"Ta-Taffyta!? Wh-Why would you hit me?" Fudge Fritter said a little hurt,

"Isn't it obvious? Because you have hogged all the attention away from me! I'm the best racer there is and I'm not gonna let some shrimp take my spot just because she's cute!" Taffyta said with venom in her voice. Fudge Fritter blushed a deep red as tears came to her eye's.

"Bu-But Taffyta I didn't mean to take attention away from anyone." Fridge Fritter said but Taffyta wouldn't hear it. Taffyta lifted Fudge Fritter and held her against her kart,

"Well you did and I'm gonna make sure that you know what happens when you steal the spotlight from me!" Taffyta said as she dragged Fudge Fritter over to taffy lake. Fudge Fritter tried to fight against her grip but Taffyta was stronger then her. Taffyta finally stopped by a peppermint tree surrounded by a taffy lake.

"Ta-Taffyta please I'll try to be invisible just let me go." Fudge Fritter pleaded but Taffyta was fixed on putting Fudge Fritter in her spot. Taffyta then put her hand under Fudge Fritter's dress, Fudge Fritter blushed redder and screamed as Taffyta yanked at her underwear. Fudge Fritter started crying as Taffyta climbed to the highest branch and hung Fudge Fritter by her underwear. Taffyta then jumped back down and said,

"There! Now you can stay there until someone sees you and laughs at you! You little baby!" Taffyta said as she marched back to her kart and drove off, leaving a humiliated and sobbing Fudge Fritter.


	2. Kit

Fudge Fritter hung on the branch of the peppermint tree as the moon rose into the sky. Fudge Fritter had her hands covering her face. As she tried to hide her blush and tears expecting someone to come into the forest and mock her. The pain she felt in her rump was unbearable and she'd never felt more humiliated. Suddenly she heard small footsteps come closer t the clearing she was in. Fudge Fritter blushed redder as she waited for her dignity to collapse. And what walked into the clearing was in fact the cute little white bunny. His ears we're down as his cheeks were burning a bright scarlet. His eye's we're red from crying and his steps we're slow with no ounce of joy. Fudge Fritter blushed even redder. As the white chocolate bunny's eyes became glued onto her.

"Holy everything nugetty and savoury who did that to you!?" The white chocolate bunny finally spoke. Which only made the blush on Fudge Fritter's face intensify. Fudge Fritter opened her mouth but the sound of fabric tearing. And splitting pain in her bottom stopped her. Fudge Fritter and the white chocolate bunny looked down at the path she'd take is Fudge Fritter we're to fall.

"Help!" Fudge Fritter screamed as tears ran down her face. The white chocolate bunny gasped and ran back into the forest.

"Wait! Please don't-" Fudge Fritter managed to say before her underwear completely gave out. And she went falling straight for the taffy lake bellow. Fudge Fritter closed her eye's but her was stopped suddenly just a few feet from the taffy. She looked up to see the white chocolate bunny. Just barley supporting her weight with his cottontail. Fudge Fritter's hat was hanging onto her. And the white chocolate bunny's cottontail dangerously close to snapping. He hugged the base of the peppermint tree for dear life as he quickly spoke.

"Climb up! Climb up! Climb up!" Fudge Fritter quickly got the message. And gripped onto one of the branches and pulled herself onto it. By the time she finished the task she was out of breath. Along with the white chocolate bunny who had his body leaning across the branch.

"Wha-What's yo-your name?" Fudge Fritter spoke as she gulped down air, the white chocolate bunny blushed. Fudge Fritter looked concerned,

"D-Do you not have a name?" Fudge Fritter spoke. The white chocolate bunny nodded,

"Wh-Why should I have one? The other's don't." The white chocolate bunny said.

"Well that's because they look the same. You? Your different from your size to your color your special." Fudge Fritter said sweetly, the white chocolate bunny blushed redder. As tears formed in his eye's,

"Tha-That's the problem! The guy's think I'm a runt!" The white chocolate bunny wailed. Fudge Fritter looked shocked,

"Well that's horrible! You shouldn't be teased for that! It's not something you can control!" Fudge Fritter said. The white chocolate bunny continued to sob as Fudge Fritter thought of a name.

"Kit Smoreline." Fudge Fritter muttered, the white chocolate bunny's ear twitched.

"Hu-Huh?" The white chocolate bunny asked,

"Kit Smoreline! That can be your name!" Fudge Fritter said with real joy in her voice. The white chocolate bunny blushed redder,

"Y-Ya think?" He said. Fudge Fritter blushed herself,

"Ye-Yeah if ya like it." Fudge Fritter muttered. The white chocolate bunny smiled,

"Yeah I like it! Kit! Kit! Kit! Kit Smoreline! It has a nice ring to it!" Kit Smoreline said. And Fudge Fritter giggled, suddenly Kit gasped.

"Oh fudge bar's! I'm not supposed to be near you!" Kit shrieked as he jumped and landed further up the branch.

"Why?" Fudge Fritter spoke looking sad,

"Because the other's told me to stay away from you! And if they find out..." Kit said as he started to trail off to the horrors he'd have to endure. Kit then jumped back onto the ground and said,

"Don't tell them I was near you!" as he disappeared into the forest and Fudge Fritter smiled slightly. Slowly, Fudge climbed back to the ground only to find her car was still in a heap. With no other choice she began the long journey back home, pushing her kart the entire way.

Fudge Fritter hadn't lied when she talked to Kit she had meant every word.

But what was puzzling her was why she felt more confidence when she was around Kit.

 _'He's very nice I know that and strong too! How did he do it? How did he pick me up like that? How did he pick up my CART?'_

Fudge Fritter thought before she snapped out of her thoughts. To see that she had subconsciously made her way to her house. Her house resembled a small cottage, the walls we're painted a powdered sugar white. The window frames we're painted a fudgy brown. Two windows sat symmetrically across from each other. While the door was on the center was painted tan. The roof was dark brown and Fudge Fritter pushed her kart into the garage and walked inside. Fudge Fritter then brushed her teeth and got ready for bed a little fearful about what the next day would give her.

Kit was still running as he made a run to his home. He had made it himself the night of his first run it with the other chocolate bunnies. They didn't know where his home was and Kit didn't intend for then to know. Finally Kit stopped at what looked to be a pile of cottoncady. Right in front of the thickest peppermint tree. Kit looked around, one he found that the cost was clear Kit ran into the cottoncady. As he opened his eye's he saw the hollowed-out stripped insides of the peppermint tree. He was in the living room the room had a black carpet and a marshmallow coach with a wrapper blanket over the side. Kit smiled and looked over to the caramel square staircase he had made to get to the higher levels in his house. Kit sighed and made his way to his bedroom as he thought.

 _'I can't believe I talked to her and I'm still breathing. If the other bunnies found out they'd probably throw me into the diet cola spring's. I just don't understand why they make fun of me for being different, so if I'm short and colored different. That doesnt mean I deserve to be treated so poorly.'_

Kit stopped once he reached his bedroom. His bed room had a bright orange carpet, a side table made of chocolate and a large twinkie bed. With a thick taffy blanket. Kit jumped into bed and wrapped himself up in his covers. Letting his body sink slightly in the soft (and slightly bouncy) twinkie. _'_

 _And why did I feel more confidence around her? I mean I'm usually enthusiastic, and ambitious. But I'm not one for admitting my feelings especially when it's embarrassing.'_

Kit's face reddened slightly at what had happened the other day. The other chocolate bunnies had slapped him and his body and cheek still hurt from it.

 _'Oh well I guess it just means we click well as friend's.'_

Kit thought before falling asleep.


	3. Run Away

Kit woke up with a beaming smile on his face. And jumped out of bed his body didn't ache anymore; except for his cottontail. He then brushed his teeth and left his peppermint tree house, Kit hopped his way to the racing track. He may not be allowed in the stands but that didn't mean he couldn't cheer for Fudge at a distance away from the stands. Meanwhile Fudge Fritter was putting the last accommodations on her cart. As it was parked in her place at the finish line.

"I still don't see how you kart could have gotten banged-up so badly." Rancies said,

"Yeah it was just fine yesterday." Nougetsia added. Fudge tensed up,

"I-I just crashed it." Fudge muttered.

"But that still wouldn't have done that much damage. What happened?" Snowanna asked and Fudge blushed bright red as she tried to scrap her brain for a response. Luckily the quarter alert was given and everyone got in their places; as Kit hid between the stands out of sight. The player scrolled over the characters and chose Taffyta as his avatar. Fudge let out a sighed of relief and she started you her engine and put her noise canceling headphones on. Kit scratched his head;

 _'Why does she need to put those headphones on?'_

But his thoughts we're soon halted as the race started and every racer went flying on the track. The crowd cheered, especially Kit who had put his fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly. Meanwhile Taffyta was in first place as she looked through her mirror. To see Vanellope was hot on her tail with Fudge tailing her. Fudge had her eye's narrowed as her main focus was to pass Vanellope. She knew trying to pass Taffyta was a bad idea after their run-in. Finally the three we're still neck and neck on the final lap. The finish line was in sight and Vanellope glitched in front of Taffyta. Taffyta looked annoyed, Fudge looked shock. As Vanellope passed the finish line and they followed suit. The player gave a disappointed sigh and left after Vanellope's had did her victory scene. While the announcer gave Taffyta her second place trophy. And Fudge Fritter her third place one. Kit smiled brightly it may not have been first but it was Fudge's first trophy. Their fans cheered, Fudge numbly got out of her kart as she shocked with joy and disbelief. Kit gave a thumbs up from his hiding place. Everyone put their karts back in order and walked to their fans who we're eager to ask questions. Except for Fudge,

"Het great racin out there!" One of the chocolate bunnies said.

"Too bad it wasn't first." Another one commented; Fudge looked confused,

"What do you mean? This is the first-ever race I've actually tried to win. When the other kid's played me they we're too busy trying to see what power's I had and how cute I looked to try." Fudge said calmly,

"Well third place is second place for losers. We just want to look out for you, the other racers won't respect you if you don't win a first place trophy." Another chocolate bunny spoke. Fudge blushed as her left hand subconsciously rubbed her sore rump. Kit felt like biting the chocolate bunnies until he heard something. He looked down the track to see Candle Head was coming down the track (late as usual). Candle Head was rummaging something in her cart and was heading straight for Fudge. The other racers we're too distracted to notice. And the other chocolate bunnies had already wished Fudge luck. And walked over to talk with president Vanellope. And Fudge was busy sulking while slightly admiring her trophy. Kit finally snapped out of it and just as Candle Head was about to hit Fudge and everyone heard her yelp in terror. Kit ran in front of Candle Head's kart and stretched his short arms out and braced for impact. Everyone was horrified and stunned as the kart hit Kit's paws and his back paws slid against the dirt. Dust filled the air and as it cleared. Everyone saw that Kit had stopped the kart just in time as his back paws barely graced Fudge's heels. Everyone gasped, Candle Head was wide-eyed and Fudge was shocked beyond belief. Kit looked around as he blushed red and saw the chocolate bunnies stared at him appalled. One of the chocolate bunnies mouthed as the other's sent him hand-signaled and body languaged threats.

"You are going to die you runt." Kit paled but the silence was broken when the quarter alert went off. Everyone got back in their places but Kit just looked at Fudge and started crying as he ran away. Fudge pulled the headphones off and got out of her kart.

"What are you doing the player is about to pick?" Swizzle said,

"Well he's not going to pick me! I have a friend to help." Fudge said gravely before she took off after her friend. The other racers looked shocked. But got back to normal just as the player picked Candle Head and the race got started. Kit knew he was as good as dead if the other chocolate bunnies caught him. So Kit ran back home and put his taffy blanket in the ground. And put his toothbrush, a couple of his books and a few granola bars. Then he pulled out a stale stick of licorice and tied the blanket around the stick to make a makeshift bag. Kit shakily held the stick in his left paw and ran out his house. He stopped once he heard a voice,

"Kit! Kit!" Fudge's voice echoed through the forest. Kit started sobbing hard as he turned away and started running. He couldn't dare look into Fudge Fritter's eye's. Fudge stopped and looked around, she didn't see any sign of Kit. She then saw the thick peppermint tree and saw the cottoncady in front of it. Fudge removed the cottoncady and saw what looked to be an animal bitten hole. She looked inside and saw the makings of a house, Fudge looked at the ground and saw very faint paw prints. She ran off in the direction of the paw prints until they lead her to the entrance of Suger Rush.

 _'Should I go after him?'_

Fudge was about to turn back until he heard one of the chocolate bunnies,

"I'm gonna beat his tail until it's swollen and bleeding!" Fudge squeezed her hands until her finger nails dug into her palms. Fudge's hair frizzed up as the ends sharpened like thorns and walked out of Sugar Rush.


	4. I Know It's Weird

Kit was running and ducking under as many legs as he could as Fudge Fritter tried to keep track of Kit. Fudge Fritter was wincing as the voices in Game Central we're louder than she would've liked. She thought the voices we're getting louder as her heart started to race and she ran back into Sugar Rush. Kit had just gotten out of the crowd of game characters and was out of breath. As he looked up to see the entrance of the famous game known as. Fix It-Felix Jr. Kit smiled slightly and walked tiredly into the game dragging his bad with him. Kit continued walking into the game. As thoughts turned to the other chocolate bunnies.

 _'Your a runt! A freak! Yeah look at your pathetic little cotton tail what's on it? You're a waste of pixels just run away!'_

Kit sniffed as his face turned red and tears came to his eye's. He didn't have time to react as he felt a huge and sudden pain on his ears and back of his head. Kit hit the ground and as his vision swam he heard Mr. Litwick announce that the arcade was closed. Kit woke up at the sight of over a dozen concerned eye's. The one's that really stuck out to him was a wrecker with big hands and feet. And a handyman who was taking a golden hammer from his tool belt. The wrecker gently picked Kit up. And he became aware that their we're short pudgy characters as well staring at him in concern. Kit didn't understand why he tried to get up but the wrecker gently pushed him back down as he, the handyman. And the pudgy characters made their way into an apartment building.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kit asked surprised on how soft his voice was,

"I'm Ralph." Ralph said.

"And I'm Felix. And these are the nicelanders. And we're gonna make sure your okay." Felix said gently and Kit smiled slightly he was beginning to like this place.

Fudge slammed her room door shut as she fell onto her bed crying; she had only met Kit once. And now he was somewhere in game land where it would be near impossible to find him. Fudge still didn't know why she felt more confidence around Kit, she didn't know why they had clicked so well. Maybe it was because of their bullying problems. Or that they we're somewhat shy when it came to their height; either way it didn't matter. Nothing mattered until Kit was back home in Sugar Rush. Suddenly there was a knock at Fudge's room door. She sniffed as the door opened as Sugar Rush racers and the chocolate bunnies walked in.

"F-Fudge yo-you okay?" Rancies asked with a twinge of nervousness in his voice, she shook her head no.

"What happened?" Taffyta said feeling a little guilt for her past misdeeds,

"Ye-Yeah after you left we tried to look for you and Kit but we couldn't find you guy's." Swizzle said as he sat on the end of the bed. Fudge started crying harder as she wailed,

"Kit ran away! He packed up his thing's and left! I tried to go after him but I got scared with all the crowd's and th-the noise! I failed Kit and now we're never going to find him!" The racers and the chocolate bunnies gasped,

"Why that little pipsqueak! I should've known he would've done this, that runt always been a baby." One of the chocolate bunnies spoke without thinking with a hint of disgust. The racers gasped; all except Fudge who looked as if something had hit her. Her liquefied fudge in her fudge cake hat began to boil as it threatened to erupt like a volcano. While her hair frizzed up, and Fudge's voice spoke at it's highest volume as she spoke.

" **You!** You tormented and threatened the one person who understood me into running away! Your supposed to loyal fans that put my feelings, when it's needed, ahead of your own! But you insulted my third place trophy that I was proud off, just now and when I first met Kit you called him a runt! Even if he isn't as big as you he makes it up with strength and a heart made of gold! Yours us made out of moldy and rotting black licorice! You will help me find him or I'll throw you into diet cola spring's!" The chocolate bunnies we're pale. As they nodded and murmured agreements and quickly ran to Game Central.

"And as for you, **Taffyta**! I did not appreciate what you did to me! So if you help me then I will put this all behind us...if not I'll make fudge cakes so sticky your mouth will be **permanently** glued shut!" Fudge finished as Taffyta took a step back as her fudge cake hat was beginning to boil over. Vanellope put a hand on Fudge's shoulder,

"It's okay Fudge, we'll find him." Vanellope said and Fudge's hat stopped boiling and her hair flattened, Fudge blushed and nodded as tears came to her eye's. They had to find Kit.

Kit was in one of the apartments Felix, Ralph and the nicelanders had seen that the brick had broken skin and he was bleeding. So they cleaned in and wrapped it up, he layed on the bed as it was almost as soft as his own bed. Kit felt a stab of guilt as he thought of how Fudge must've been taking him running off. Kit felt his face heat up why did he feel so confident around Fudge and why did he feel so much guilt despite the fact he was an NPC that never even showed up on screen. A slightly upbeat tune began to play as Kit played with the back of his bandaged head.

 _I met a shy girl, on like no other._

 _She has a fudgy cap and smells like watermelon._

 _I just wish I understood why my ego starts to swell when she's near me._

 _She wears a dress that smells like cottoncady, she has heels that I swear and caramel._

 _I know that it's slightly weird but I love paying attention to every detail on her._

The screen switched to Fudge as the racers searched some of the other game's she was on her computer making missing flyers. She thought of Kit as she pulled out a small amulet with a golden heart in the center as gold surrounded it. She blushed slightly,

 _I met an excitable bunny who a find is really funny._

 _I want him to know that he's amazing, that I care about him and it's driving me crazy._

 _The confidence I feel is strange and unreal I've never felt like this with the pain in my chest if anything we're to happen to him._

 _I know it sounds nuts but I loved the way he saved me from a car and a fall from a peppermint tree._

 _I know it's slightly weird but his strength is something I appeal._

And the two sighed as they tried to ease their stressed mind's.


	5. From Bad To Worse

It was night in game land as Kit couldn't sleep eveytime he closed his eye's he saw Fudge. He wasn't sure why his face kept heating up and why he felt so sick. Kit got out of bed and quietly walked out of his room and down the halls. Kit walked out of the apartment and walked out of Niceland. Fudge ran through game central stations with the racers and chocolate bunnies in tow. They all had small stacks of flyers that had a picture of Kit on it along with some information on it that said:

 **Name: Kit Smoreline**

 **Species: Chocolate Bunny**

 **Game: Suger Rush**

 **Type of Character: NPC**

 **Description: Is a marshmallow bunny covered in white chocolate. Has sapphire blue eye's. And a cottontail covered in shreds of coconut. Very strong. And normally is very enthusiastic.**

Fudge's heels clicked rapidly against the floor. As she wordlessly handed characters a flyer and waited for their reaction. When they gave one of a head shake or simply say no she'd move on. Fudge was determined to find Kit. It went on until all who was left in game central was the Sugar Rush racers. And the chocolate bunnies with no flyers left. Fudge sniffed as tears fell from her eye's,

"Hey don't be like that we'll find him!" Candle Head said as she hugged Fudge. Fudge pulled back,

"I-I just want to be alone." Fudge said as she walked back to Sugar Rush. The racers and chocolate bunnies watched her leave. And we're about to give up themselves until Vanellope got an idea.

"Wait! Ralph and Felix said they'd be in Tappers tonight! We can ask for help from them!" Vanellope said and her, the remaining sugar rush racers. And the chocolate bunnies made their way to Tappers. No sooner did they all leave Kit walked into Game Central as his heart ached. He still didn't understand why he felt so much guilt, shame, and now pain from simply running away. Kit sighed as he continued to walk into another game not even bothering to look at the name. He walked until he decided to sit down at the base of a tree.

 _'Why do I feel like this? Why can't I get Fudge out of my head!? It's only been one day! Maybe it's because my brain is trying to tell me something? Sure I care about Fudge and...I want to protect her...and I want her to be happy...maybe I'm miserable because she's miserable...'_

"Maybe...I..." Kit said the last sentence out loud until he realized he wasn't in Fix-It-Felix Jr. anymore. The game looked to have high-definition everything looked as realistic as Hero's Duty. But that's not what worried Kit; the ground had blood, bones, severed limbs and more on the ground. The sky was a hellish red some broken down vehicles stood motionless. Kit began to shake where was he? What type of game was this? Kit looked around there was nothing breathing in sight. But he knew something or someone had to have done this. Suddenly a groan was heard and Kit slowly turned around to see what looked to be a person. But it had pale rotting skin, it's eye's we're cold and lifeless and it's arm was missing. It was a Zombie. The Zombie reached out and grabbed Kit by his tail, he screamed as panic began to set in. Unfortunately that proved to be a mistake as more zombies came out because of noise. Kit paled as the zombies looked at him like a t-bone steak. Kit pulled away from the now no-armed zombie and he shook the severed hand off. Kit realized that he was almost surrounded, Kit started ducking under the legs of the undead. Unfortunately for Kit he bumped into a toddler zombie stopped him and it bit his left ear. Kit screamed in fear and agony as he shoved the zombie toddler off with it taking half of his ear. Kit with tears in his eye's scurried up the tree and watched in terror as the undead surrounded the tree. Ralph and Felix we're drafted into the search. As they had informed the racers and the other chocolate bunnies. They had housed Kit on an apartment in Niceland. They we're now running as fast as their feet could take them to Kit's apartment in hopes that the bunny hadn't left.

"Kit are you in there?" Rancies shouted through the door but there was nothing but silence.

"That's it!" Ralph said as he raised his fist,

"Ralph wait! We can get Gene to-" Felix said before Ralph knocked the door down. Felix sighed knowing he'd have to fix it later,

"Okay now all we have to do is calmly search-" Felix said. Before the racers and the chocolate bunnies started tearing the room apart. While Ralph was screaming Kit's name,

"Everyone stop you'll wake the nicelanders!" Felix said but it was masked by Ralph's screaming and the sounds of thing's being knocked down and broken.

"What's going on here!?" A voice screamed causing everyone to drop what they we're doing and look to the frame of the doorway. Gene, Mary, and all the other nicelanders stood in annoyance.

"We're trying to find Kit!" Vanellope said with worry dripping from her voice,

"Wait you know him!?" Gene exclaimed.

"Yes! He ran away and we've tried to find him but he's not here!" Gloyd said with annoyance in his voice.

"We could ask Surge." Mary said calmly,

"And maybe Tammy has seen him." Felix said and every one ran out of the apartment building. Putting the search mission into high gear to find Kit.

Fudge felt like her heart was shattering as overwhelming worry came over her. Why did she feel this way? And where was Kit? Fudge was sitting by the very same peppermint tree had found Kit's track's. She clutched the same golden amulet from before. And as she closed her eye's and began to sob hard. She raised her head into the sky to ask a question with a horrifying answer to it.

"Where is **he**!? Where is **Kit**!?"


	6. Love Conkers All

Darkness. Darkness is all that Fudge saw in front of her the darkness was broken as a shinning light appeared. And as the light dimmed Fudge saw Kit was there his white body pushing the darkness away.

"Kit!" Fudge cried but before he could even register her crys the darkness started attacking, it took his left ear. And no soon after his sapphire eye's began to pale and the pigment in his eye's soon became non-existent. Fudge could only stare in horror she tried to move but it was as if another force was keeping her down. Kit shared a terrified look as his chocolate skin began to pale. Mold began to develop on his body, along with some patches of his skin beginning to peel off. The blood vessels in his body began to pop up making them visible to everyone.

" **KIT!** " Fudge cried trying to fight against the force when Fudge looked back Kit had cold dead eye's.

Fudge woke up with a start her heart was beating faster then a rabbit's as she tried to make since of the dream she just had.

 _'He's in danger.'_

Fudge thought she looked up into the sky and saw it was still night. Fudge grabbed one of the branches of the peppermint tree and pulled it off. She'd be sure to apologise to Kit later but the one thing Fudge was sure about was that Kit needed her.

Fudge put on her noise canceling headphones as she walked through game central. She closed her eye's and she didn't know why or even how but her heart was telling her to keep going straight. Fudge followed the command with no second thought, when she opened her eye's again the game she was in had hellish red sky's with limbs and corpses scattered across the ground. Fudge felt her heart double in beats as panic threatened to overtake her but she pushed herself to keep going something in her wouldn't allow her to run. Her hair frizzed up and started twitching as Fudge heard a moan. Fudge turned around saw a zombie she screamed but just then her hair sprung to life and gave the zombie an uppercut. Fudge looked shocked but it soon wore off as she heard more moaning and turned to see more undead creatures surrounding a tree. And in the tree was a small white ball,

 _'Kit!'_

Fudge thought as her hair turned into fists and she lightly hit the peppermint tree branch against her left palm. Fudge narrowed her eye's and said,

"Time for a blood bath."

Meanwhile the Sugar Rush racers, the chocolate bunnies, the nicelanders, Tammy, Ralph and Felix had just gotten to Surge after searching _almost_ every game for Kit.

"Yo Surge do you know where Kit is he's the missing chocolate bunny that everyone's on the lookout for." Vanellope said and Surge tiredly rubbed his eye's as he went through the list of game entries he had on his clipboard. Whenever a character went in and out of a game the entrance of each game would secretly scan the character and send all the information to his clipboard. Surge looked for a character by the name of Kit and low and behold he found that Kit had entered and left Fix-It Felix Jr. and went into... _The Walking Dead_...and had yet to come out. For the first time in forever Surge felt overwhelming fear and worry. And it didn't go undetected from the group,

"Spit it out Surge where is he!?" Tammy spoke.

"They..." Surge whispered,

"What!?" Tammy said.

"Kit went into The Walking Dead and hasn't returned and...Fudge went into the game as well." Surge managed to say as his face paled, everyone went silent. Finally Tammy pulled out one of guns,

"Okay everyone this search mission just turned into a rescue." Tammy said as she ran towards the entrance of _The Walking Dead_ and the other's followed in suit.

Fudge was a whirlwind of fury as her hair moved independently of each other and she beat the undead down to get to Kit. Fudge stopped as she saw there was nothing left standing she smiled and walked towards the small shaking ball up in the tree. Suddenly Fudge felt a huge stab of pain and she whipped around to see a zombie toddler had bitten off part of her hair. Fudge gave an unholy battle cry and rammed the branch she still held into the zombies head. Fudge stared unkindly at it as it fell to the ground in a thud, she smiled and calmly turned back to the tree. Witch held a now stunned Kit, he jumped down and hugged Fudge tightly.

"Thank you for being awesome!" Kit said through tears of joy,

"I was so worried! I-I thought you'd get yourself hurt! Or you'd get a game over! I-I...I love you!" Fudge said as tears fell from her eye's. Kit smiled warmly and whispered,

"I love you too." Kit pulled off and looked into Fudge's eye's, Fudge looked as well but instead of happiness she felt fear.

"Kit! Yo-Yo-Your eye's!" Fudge said before she started sobbing, Kit looked shocked unfortunately he didn't know his eye's had barely any pigment in them.

"Fudge! Wha-What's wrong? I-I'm fine!" Kit said desperately trying to get Fudge to stop crying, he then heard footsteps and looked to see Sugar Rush racers, the chocolate bunnies, the nicelanders, Tammy, Ralph and Felix towering over him.

"What happened here!?" Tammy ordered and Kit winced,

"Fudge saved me but I'm not sure why she started crying when she looked into my eye's." Kit hurriedly explained. Nobody had time to respond before more footsteps we're heard, everyone turned around to see a black man.

"What's the problem here?" He asked,

"H-His...eye's." Fudge managed to squeak out. The black man looked around for anything that stuck out unfortunately the one that stuck out was Kit. The man lowered himself and stared into Kit's eye's and looked at the half bitten ear that was now bleeding.

"What colour are your eye's and what happened to your ear?" The man said seriously, Kit gulped.

"S-Sapphire blue a-a-and one of those things bit me." Kit said and the man's face became stricken with worry.

"Kid we have to get you an antidote and fast." The man said,

"Antidote? But I'm fine." Kit said and the man looked back at him.

"You won't be fine for long if we don't hurry." The man said as he picked Kit up and Ralph picked Fudge up and they followed hoping Kit would be okay.


	7. One Close Call

Everyone was brought into what looked to be an old factory. They we're immediately swept up by a white girl and a tan one. Who turned on flashlights and asked for everyone to look into the light. The two stopped at Fudge seeing her eye's we're glossy and blood-shot,

"No need to worry she's just been crying over her friend." The black man said as Fudge shrank back slightly. The women moved onto Kit and immediately saw the paleness in his pupils. One of them pulled at Kit's ear and Kit winced, the other one inspected the bite mark.

"Do you two think there's time?" The black man said and the two women nodded as they took Kit from him and went through two steel doors in the back.

"Okay you dragged us here and are checking for what exactly?" Tammy said impatiently,

"Yeah! I'm sure whatever "antidote" Kit needs we can whip it up in Sugar Rush!" Vanellope said. The man shook his head,

"Y'all don't get it, if someone even from this game gets bitten by those thing's you saw out there they change into them. And it's permanent. Unless we reach it before the final stage." The man said sternly and even Candle Head understood the weight of the situation. Fudge started crying again as the thought struck her even harder she could lose the one person she loved.

"We'll do everything we can but if we can't cure him then we'll have to shoot him in the head. To make sure he doesnt have a chance to hurt anyone." The man said and Fudge started sobbing hard and the chocolate bunnies tried to comfort her. Kit layed on a hospital bed as a warm blanket went up to his chin. The white women was connecting the last wire to the heart monitor as it checked his vitals. The beeping was fast and quick normally that'd be a problem. But rabbits and bunnies both had fast heart beats. The tan lady kept asking him questions,

"What's your name? How old is your game? Who is the person you value most? We're you unlocked or we're you already programmed in?" Kit was confused but he answered.

"My name is Kit Smoreline. My game is fifteen year's old. I-I...value Fudge Fritter most. And I was unlocked. Also why do you need this information?" The tan lady wrote something down on a clipboard. As she pulled out a syringe, Kit's eye's grew wide as it landed on the needle.

"Because I'll be able to tell how close you are to...changing by how fast, clearly, and precise you respond." The tan lady said as the white one noticed the heart monitor almost doubled in beats per minute.

"N-N-N..." Kit said as his body paled,

"This will slow the infection, in our game after you get bitten by one of the zombies you change into one. It'll take a bit to create the antidote so just stay still." The tan lady said, Kit realized what situation he was in. But he could only focus on the big sharp needle the medic was holding. He felt like he was going to throw up as beads of sweat developed on his forehead. The tan lady grabbed Kit's paw and got ready to inject the substance.

" **NEEDLE!** " Kit screamed causing the white and tan lady to jump in surprise and shock. The tan lady lost her hold on the syringe and it feel to the ground and shattered. The tan lady blinked for a moment while the white lady ran out of the room.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" The tan lady screamed, Kit blushed red and teared up.

"N-No...I-I just really don't like needles...I-I'm sorry." Kit whispered as he felt mold beginning to cake on his left arm, the lady sighed.

"It's fine just try to stay calm the infection spreads faster when you feel one mood too much." The tan lady said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, they now had even less time to prevent the inevitable. The tan lady left the room and Kit tried to breathe in and out to calm himself.

"What do you mean the syringe was shattered!?" The black man said as the white women told him the bad news,

"I mean Kit has trypanophobia he freaked out when he saw the needle it shocked us and I dropped it." The tan lady said,

"Well if you guy's manage to make the antidote in time how are you going to give it to him?" One of the chocolate bunnies asked.

"Maybe he could take it in a pill?" Ralph said,

"He's never had to swallow a pill before." Taffyta said.

"He could drink it!" Candle Head said as her candle sparked,

"Then it would take too long to enter his blood steam." The white lady said.

"E-Epi pen?" Fudge said softly, the room went silent considering the.

"I-It would be quick and he'd only feel a prick...plus I could distract him." Everyone weighed the option,

"Well it's the only plan we got. Shirley, how long will it take for you to make the antidote?" The black man said,

Shirley (the tan one) thought for a moment.

"Give me and Amber twenty minutes." Shirley said as her and Amber walked off to a different room, every moment like another struggle for Kit. He felt awful, his heart monitor had slowed rapidly, his breathes we're shallow and short. Suddenly the door swung open and he saw Fudge walk in with the black man behind her. She grimaced slightly as she saw Kit almost fit the exact description in her dreams. She shyly and silently sat on the bed, Kit felt his face heat up and so did Fudge as they avoided eye contact. Finally she sighed and pulled out a gold amulet that surrounded a shimmering pink heart. As she slide her right hand under Kit's blankets,

"I-I made this the first day I met you. I-I was going to give it too you later but...I guess now is a good time. I-I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time and I hope that whatever happens yo-you know I'll always love you." Fudge said as tears fell down her face she put the amulet on Kit's neck. Kit started crying too as he felt a small prick of pain, but Kit chose to ignore it.

"Tha-Thanks and I-It's okay you saved me and even if my death was post poned you saved me from starvation, turning into one of those things alone or getting torn to shreds. N-No matter what I'll always love you a-and I'm glad that you're the one that I will see last..." Kit said as his voice died in his throat and his eye's slowly closed shut, Fudge pulled her hand from under his covers and in it was a small epipen. She started crying what if they we're too late? The black man picked Fudge up and put her on the floor as Kit's heart beat declined. The black man pulled out a gun and aimed for the center of Kit's forehead. Fudge put her headphones on and covered her eye's she couldn't bare to watch. The black man was ready to pull the trigger but he stopped as he saw the heart embedded in the amulet glow. All the mold disappeared and the smell of rot became masked with surgery sweetness. Kit's body turned back to his normal shade of white and his left ears started repairing it's self. Finally Kit woke up with a start as he coughed, the black man held the gun down as he saw the most glorious thing. His eye's we're back to being sapphire blue, Fudge took her headphones off as tears came into her eye's.

"Kit! Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Fudge said,

"Oh of course I love nearly scaring the living daylights out of my friend's." Kit said sarcastically with his normal enthusiasm back. He then jumped off the bed and hugged Fudge tightly.

"Come on the guy's are probably wondering what happened to you!" Fudge said,

"Okie-Dokie!" Kit said as Fudge walked out of the room and the black man followed with a smile on his face. Everyone was ecstatic when they saw Kit. And no sooner did they express their concern and joy for his well-being. They had to hurry back to their games as it was ten minutes until gameplay. The Sugar Rush racers drove their carts to the finish line and jumped out just as the quarter alert rang. The chocolate bunnies (Kit included) went into the stands. Fudge smiled as she put her headphones on. And the player picked her, everyone started their engines. And during all of it Kit cheered as loud as his voice could go. He wanted everyone to know that he was rooting for Fudge all the way and that he adored her.


	8. Epilogue: Long Live Love

Fudge was asleep in her bed from the exhausting day and night she had endured. Her dreams we're peaceful knowing that Kit and her other fans we're going to get along. Knowing that Taffyta wouldn't harm her, and knowing Kit felt the same way she did. Just as Fudge fluttered her eye's open a slow and steady knock echoed through her home.

"Come in." Fudge said as she suppressed a yawn. Next she heard small but quick footsteps on her hardwood stairs, she turned around to see Kit. He was nervously holding a ridiculously large bouquet. Of red roses, lilies, gingersnaps, and chrysanthemums. The flowers we're neatly kept together with a silk blanket with a red ribbon tied around it. Fudge blushed deep red and smiled,

"Awww Kit you didn't have too!" Fudge gushed as tears came to her eye's. Kit blushed,

"Of course I did after you saved my life twice I might add! You're the gal I look up to, your my number one racer, your...your my sugar mama! And you deserve to be treated with absolute respect and glory!" Kit said with a bit of shyness in his tone but his enthusiasm never wavering. Fudge smiled as her blush reddened she took the bouquet,

"Hold on for a minute." She said before she ran off into a nearby room and grabbed a vase. Kit watched as Fudge ran down stairs, moments later Fudge came back up with the flowers in the vase. But he noticed that the flowers had a clear coating on it. That shimmered slightly when brought into the light. Kit smiled as Fudge put the vase full of flowers on her side table by her bed,

"I-It's a chemical of my own creation i-it makes it so anything that it's covering stays fresh from year's to come. I-I use on my brownies and other sweets and what's better is that the coating is edible." Fudge said and Kit's smile widened.

"Well it's amazing! Just like you!" Kit said as Fudge handed him the ribbon and blanket back. Fudge then jumped back into her bed and lightly patted her hand on the surface. Kit got the message and he jumped onto Fudge's lap.

"Your so sweet. And that made me think since we love each other and...well...your alive and stuff. Maybe we could-" Fudge said before Kit cut her off by kissing her. Both of their faces we're a burning crimson as they both melted into the kiss. Fudge's fudge cake hat started bubbling as the liquefied fudge began to heat up. Kit's cottontail waged wildly as the heart in his amulet glowed brighter than ever. Fudge's hair wrapped around Kit refusing to let go, finally the two separated.

"I take that's a yes?" Fudge said her voice softer even for her,

"Mmmhumm." Kit said as his ears formed into a heart. Fudge smiled as tiredness washed over her again, she layed back down onto the bed. Kit smiled as he felt fatigued as well as Fudge's hair locks wrapped tighter around him he went to sleep as well. Thing's had turned out okay for everyone.


End file.
